Brakujące słowa
by Lucrecia LeVrai
Summary: Led i Amy, krótki epilog do festiwalu z odcinka szóstego. Lojalnie uprzedzam, że pairingu widocznego gołym okiem brak, bo i nie o pairing mi w tym tekściku chodziło.


Skoro tyle osób może, to ja też: wrzucam rzecz króciutką, kiczowatą, machniętą raz-dwa, bez udziału bety. Wiem, źle czynię, mea maxima culpa i tak dalej, ale mam już dość własnego wstydu, który uniemożliwia mi ostatnio skończenie i opublikowanie jakiegokolwiek fanfika, bo „paaani, z czym do ludzi?". Jeśli po tym czymś nie umrę z żenady, to może dalej, z tekstami, które _naprawdę_ chciałabym tu wrzucić jeszcze w tej dekadzie, pójdzie już z górki.

Trudno powiedzieć, żeby fandom _Suisei no Gargantia_, poza muzyką, porwał mnie jakoś szczególnie, ale Led wpisuje się akurat w jeden z moich ulubionych typów bohaterów. Od dziecka szkolony na żołnierza idealnego, kompletnie nieprzystosowany do funkcjonowania w normalnym społeczeństwie, budzi moje rozczulenie i współczucie nawet wtedy – a może zwłaszcza wtedy – kiedy odkrywa, że z życia można też czerpać radość. No i uczy się płynnie mówić w więcej niż jednym języku, a to, tak jakby, mój fetysz. Nic dziwnego, że natchnienie na opko samo przyszło i nie chciało odejść.

Gdybym potrafiła pisać drabble, to coś byłoby drabblem. A tak – trochę ponad tysiąc słów.

Konstruktywna krytyka jak zawsze mile widziana i brana z pocałowaniem ręki.

* * *

><p><em>Brakujące słowa<em>

* * *

><p>„Taniec". Ludzie z Gargantii nazywali to „tańcem". Mówili też o „tańczeniu" i „tancerkach", a rzeczownikom towarzyszył stosowny czasownik: „tańczyć". Led w każdej chwili mógłby spytać Chambera, jak brzmią odpowiedniki tych słów w jego własnym języku, ale ma wrażenie, że ta wiedza na niewiele mu się przyda, a już na pewno nie ułatwi zrozumienia czegokolwiek. Zamiast tłumaczenia dostałby wyłącznie zbiór pustych pojęć, bo – jest tego pewien – w całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu nie widział nikogo, kto poruszałby się tak jak Amy.<p>

Samemu tańcowi dziewczyny też nie zdołał dobrze się przyjrzeć. Nie, kiedy o jego uwagę walczyli na przemian Pinion i Bellows, dwoje ludzi oferujących mu pracę, na której tak bardzo mu zależało, a scenę, na której odbywał się występ, szybko otoczył zwarty tłum hałaśliwych, podekscytowanych widzów. Led mógł co najwyżej śledzić część przedstawienia ponad ich głowami, a i to tylko do momentu, kiedy położono przed nim „ośmiornicę" – widok Bellows wgryzającej się ze śmiechem w dziwaczny, niedorozwinięty egzemplarz Hideauze doszczętnie wytrącił go z równowagi. Przekonywany przez Piniona, że ma „przestać się wygłupiać", usiąść i odłożyć broń, ledwie zauważył moment, w którym muzyka ustąpiła miejsca oklaskom.

Teraz jednak znalazł się z Amy sam na sam, na jednym z górnych pokładów miasta, z dala od zgiełku dogasającego festiwalu. Dziewczyna nadal ma na sobie skąpy, zwiewny strój tancerki, zakrywający niewiele więcej niż piersi i pośladki, wciąż też jest bosa, ale chyba nie marznie w ciepłą, pogodną noc. Nie wygląda nawet na zmęczoną, więc choć niedługo będzie musiała wracać do domu, do młodszego brata, żeby z samego rana jak zwykle zająć się doręczaniem paczek i listów, może posiedzi tu jeszcze przez chwilę, może zechce…

— Amy — Led odzywa się z wahaniem. — Ty tańczysz… Teraz? Proszę?

Wie, że w jakimś stopniu kaleczy gramatykę, ale to bez znaczenia. Najważniejsze, że może powiedzieć to wszystko sam, bez uciekania się do pomocy Chambera, a Amy go rozumie. I tylko przez moment wydaje się zaskoczona, chwilę później na jej twarzy znów pojawia się uśmiech.

— Chciałbyś, naprawdę?

— Naprawdę — potwierdza Led.

„Chcę", „chciałbym" – kolejne nowe wyrazy w jego słowniku. Mimo że znał je już wcześniej, dopiero teraz rozumie, co właściwie mogą oznaczać. Zanim jednak zacznie się nad tym zastanawiać, dziewczyna staje na krawędzi pokładu. Za sobą ma tylko czyste, rozgwieżdżone niebo, kilkudziesięciometrowy spadek burty i gładką taflę oceanu, roziskrzoną mrowiem fosforyzującego planktonu. Ciemna, opalona skóra lśni łagodnie w tym świetle, a delikatny tiul, którym obszyto kostium, unosi się na wietrze. Już sam ten widok sprawia, że Led czuje w ustach dziwną suchość. A potem Amy wspina się na palce i wyciąga ku niemu ręce.

Taniec niewiele przypomina to, co widział wcześniej. Układ ruchów sam w sobie może być podobny, nawet identyczny, ale wrażenie jest zupełnie inne. Tam, w barze, patrzył na szybki, żywiołowy spektakl pełen podskoków i potrząsania biodrami do wtóru głośnej muzyki, gwizdów i oklasków. Teraz dziewczyna jest skupiona. Porusza się wolno, z gracją, celebrując każdy ruch. Nie patrzy mu w oczy, nie uśmiecha się, ale Led czuje, że wszystko, co Amy robi, robi wyłącznie z myślą o nim, swoim jedynym widzu.

A Amy tańczy. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, kreśli ramionami w powietrzu skomplikowany wzór, unosi się na czubki stóp i miękko opada na kolana, by chwilę później wstać znowu. Chamber nazwałby to marnotrawstwem energii, rodzajem nieskoordynowanej gimnastyki, bez dbałości o utrzymanie odpowiedniego tętna, optymalne wykorzystanie mięśni, rodzaj i ilość powtórzeń w serii. Led jeszcze do niedawna przyznałby maszynie rację, ale teraz widzi w ruchach dziewczyny coś jeszcze, coś, co wymyka się definicji nawet w znanym mu języku. „Taniec" – nie, to jeszcze nie to, tu chodzi o coś więcej, o coś całkiem innego, czego absolutnie nie potrafi nazwać, choć właśnie próbuje.

Gwiazdy za plecami dziewczyny też wyglądają inaczej. Jak każdy wojskowy pilot, oglądał je już setki razy, z daleka i z bliska, na trójwymiarowych mapach i niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdy prześlizgiwał się przez ich pola grawitacyjne. Nigdy nie zwracał na nie szczególnej uwagi, nawigację pozostawiając Chamberowi i koordynatorom floty. Stanowiły po prostu tło dla kolejnych walk z Hideauze, scenerię, którą nie należało zaprzątać sobie głowy ani podczas manewrów, ani tym bardziej w bezpośrednim starciu. Te gwiazdy, tu i teraz, są inne – i nie chodzi tylko o zmieniony układ konstelacji.

Amy uśmiecha się delikatnie i odchyla głowę, jakby sama chciała spojrzeć w niebo. Jej bose stopy niemal bezszelestnie przesuwają się po wciąż jeszcze ciepłym pokładzie. Dookoła słychać tylko jednostajny szum wiatru, rzadkie krzyki mew i echo kojących odgłosów nocnego życia miasta-statku: skrzypienie stali, ledwie zauważalny terkot turbin, ściszony gwar kończącego się festynu, dobiegający z niższych poziomów.

Led czuje swędzenie w kącikach oczu, a chwilę później – delikatne łaskotanie na policzkach. Odruchowo unosi dłoń, by potrzeć twarz, i z zaskoczeniem odkrywa pod palcami ślady wilgoci. Łzy – dlaczego? W powietrzu nie ma przecież ani śladu toksycznych, drażniących substancji, w przeciwnym wypadku Chamber już dawno by go ostrzegł. Sam wiatr nie jest dość silny, by mechanicznie podrażnić spojówki i wywołać płacz. Led nie odczuwa żadnego bólu, nawet najmniejszego fizycznego dyskomfortu – skąd więc ta bezwarunkowa reakcja?

Pospiesznie ociera wilgoć grzbietem dłoni, korzystając z tego, że Amy wciąż go nie widzi, pochłonięta tańcem. Nie chce, żeby zaczęła się martwić albo pomyślała, że coś jest nie w porządku. To nieprawda. Najedzony, wypoczęty, w pełni sił, bez śladu wroga w zasięgu wzroku, Led nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak… dobrze. Tu i teraz mógłby niemal uwierzyć, że gdzieś na drugim końcu Wszechświata nie toczy się wojna, do której jak najszybciej musi wrócić, że społeczeństwo Gargantii nie jest żałośnie słabe, niefunkcjonalne i skazane na zagładę, że Hideauze nigdy nie odnajdą i nie zaatakują tego miejsca, że Amy zatańczy dla niego jeszcze tyle razy, ile będzie chciał. Nawet jeśli dzisiejszy występ właśnie dobiegł końca.

Dziewczyna kłania się lekko; policzki ma wyraźnie zaczerwienione, może od wysiłku. Led przypomina sobie ludzi w barze: uderzali dłonią o dłoń, wydawali z siebie głośnie gwizdy i okrzyki, najwyraźniej po to, żeby pokazać, jak bardzo podobają im się tancerki. Może i on powinien zrobić coś podobnego, bo inaczej sprawi Amy przykrość? Waha się jednak – cisza jest dziwnie przyjemna, a rytuały tubylców wciąż przychodzą mu z trudem.

Amy nie czeka na jego decyzję. Siada tuż obok, obejmując kolana dłońmi.

— Piękna noc, prawda? — mówi po chwili, uśmiechając się przy tym nieco inaczej niż zwykle, bo samymi tylko kącikami ust. Potem odwraca wzrok. — Nie wiem czemu, ale chyba już dawno nie czułam się tak szczęśliwa.

Piękna, szczęśliwa – bez pomocy tłumacza Led nie wie dokładnie, co Amy chce mu powiedzieć, ale teraz, siedząc w milczeniu obok dziewczyny, zastanawia się, czy to nie są właśnie te słowa, których szukał.


End file.
